The rising concentration of green house gases (GHGs), particularly CO2 has led to several undesirable consequences such as global warming and related changes. One of its desired and sustainable mitigation options is to use CO2 as feedstock and convert into value added products.
US patent application US2013/0118907A1 discloses a method for reducing CO2 utilizes a CO2 reduction device comprises of a cathode and anode electrode. The cathode electrode is made up of indium or indium compounds while anode is a photoelectrode. The anode is irradiated with light source which results in release of electrons. These electrons at cathode reduce the CO2 to formic acid, carbon monoxide and hydrogen. However, in the process carbon monoxide is also produced which is highly toxic gas.
Patent “Process for production of chemicals” EP 2373832 A1 describes a process for producing one or more chemical compounds comprising the steps of providing a bioelectrochemical system having an anode and a cathode separated by a membrane, the anode and the cathode being electrically connected to each other, causing oxidation to occur at the anode and causing reduction to occur at the cathode to thereby produce reducing equivalents at the cathode, providing the reducing equivalents to a culture of microorganisms, and providing carbon dioxide to the culture of microorganisms, whereby the microorganisms produce the one or more chemical compounds, and recovering the one or chemical compounds.
US 20120288898 A1 discloses a microbial production of multi-carbon chemicals and fuels from water and carbon dioxide using electric current provides systems and methods for generating organic compounds using carbon dioxide as a source of carbon and electrical current as an energy source. In one embodiment, a reaction cell is provided having a cathode electrode and an anode electrode that are connected to a source of electrical power, and which are separated by a permeable membrane. A biological film is provided on the cathode. The biological film comprises a bacterium that can accept electrons and that can convert carbon dioxide to a carbon-bearing compound and water in a cathode half-reaction. At the anode, water is decomposed to free molecular oxygen and solvated protons in an anode half-reaction. The half-reactions are driven by the application of electrical current from an external source. Compounds that have been produced include acetate, butanol, 2-oxobutyrate, proponal, ethanol, and formate.
US20110315560 relates to a process for producing one or more chemical compounds comprising the steps of providing a bioelectrochemical system having an anode and a cathode separated by a membrane, the anode and the cathode being electrically connected to each other, causing oxidation to occur at the anode and causing reduction to occur at the cathode to thereby produce reducing equivalents at the cathode, providing the reducing equivalents to a culture of microorganisms, and providing carbon dioxide to the culture of microorganisms, whereby the microorganisms produce the one or more chemical compounds, and recovering the one or chemical compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,696,883 provides a method for reducing carbon dioxide with the use of a device for reducing carbon dioxide. The device includes a cathode chamber, an anode chamber and a solid electrolyte membrane. The cathode chamber includes a working electrode Which includes a metal or a metal compound. The anode chamber includes a counter electrode which includes a region formed of a nitride semiconductor. First and second electrolytic solutions are held in the cathode and anode chamber, respectively. The working electrode and the counter electrode are in contact with the first and second electrolytic solution, respectively. The solid electrolyte membrane is interposed between the cathode and anode chambers. The first electrolyte solution contains the carbon dioxide. An electric source is not interposed electrically between the working electrode and the counter electrode.
US20120288898 provides systems and methods for generating organic compounds using carbon dioxide as a source of carbon and electrical current as an energy source. In one embodiment, a reaction cell is provided having a cathode electrode and an anode electrode that are connected to a source of electrical power, and which are separated by a permeable membrane. A biological film is provided on the cathode. The biological film comprises a bacterium that can accept electrons and that can convert carbon dioxide to a carbon-bearing compound and water in a cathode half-reaction. At the anode, water is decomposed to free molecular oxygen and solvated protons in an anode half-reaction. The half-reactions are driven by the application of electrical current from an external source. Compounds that have been produced include acetate, butanol, 2-oxobutyrate, propanol, ethanol, and formate.
WO2013030376 relates to a process for the electrochemical reduction of CO2 catalysed by an electrochemically active biofilm, in the presence of a metal cathode and Geobacter sulfurreducens. 
The existing art have several limitations as they use external electrical energy source for bioelectrochemical reduction of CO2 to organic molecules through a device called potentiostat for regulations of desired potential. Further in the existing art the solubility of CO2 in aqueous media is low. Moreover the in the existing art the product formation is known to be inhibitory to the biofilms thereby substantially effecting the overall reaction. In addition the processes existing in the art are run is batch mode only which is another major limitation.
Hence, there is need to develop a process/method which is devoid of existing drawbacks in the art and is also effective process to produce organic compounds useful as fuels and chemicals from CO2.